legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 60 - Mobius vs. The Invaders Part 2
Narrator: The heroes on Mobius had believed the fighting was over. However it was far from it. Sarah Kerrigan of The Invaders had unleashed her army on the world with the intention to destroy everything. The heroes fought their best but they could not stop the overwhelming numbers of the Zerg Swarm. Is the end for them? (The heroes look up and see a giant Zerg ship over the city. The Zerg ship is known as a Leviathan. It prepares its gun ready to shoot everything in the city. And as that goes on, The Zerg ground forces slowly walk toward the heroes ready to finish them) Sally: Is this.... really how it ends....? Everyone..... I'm sorry...... (The Leviathan is about to fire when suddenly a giant laser hits the Leviathan. The Leviathan blows up by the unexpected attack) Tails: What the? Knuckles: Where did that come from? Rouge: Everyone! Look! (The heroes turn to see what Rouge is looking at and up in the sky arrives another fleet of ships) Shadow: Wait. Isn't that...? (The Mobians notice a familiar symbol on the ships) Tails: Dr. Eggman??? (Fighters from Eggman's fleet fly into the city and fire rockets at the Zerg Ground forces nearing the heroes saving them) Amy: What's going on? Did Eggman.... just save us? (Suddenly Tails get a transmission from his wrist comm) ???: Well its seems Sonic is nowhere to be found? Tails: Eggman! (On board Eggman's ship The Egg Carrier) Dr. Eggman: Its been a long time, Tails. Tails: What are you doing here, Eggman? Dr. Eggman: My, that's some show of gratitude! I just saved you and your Freedom Fighters and you're asking me questions like I'm the bad guy! Tails: You ARE a bad guy. Dr. Eggman: That is true. But I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to deal with these aliens who think they can take this world! Tails: You're here to help us? Dr. Eggman: But of course. If anyone is gonna take over this world, it will be me! Not some stupid vampire who thinks he's the center of the universe or some screwed up race of aliens! Shadow: You choose an interesting time to join us, Doctor. Dr. Eggman: Ah, Shadow. So good to see you again. Yes, I am sorry it took me so long. But you know, preparing an army...even an army of robots...takes time. Now are you gonna just stand around waiting to be killed by the aliens or are we going to get to work? Tails:..... All right, Eggman. Let's do this. Dr. Eggman: I will be deploying my robots into the city soon to help deal with the alien ground force. And do not worry about the air born enemies. They will be dealt with. Tails: Good luck, then. (Ends transmission) Dr. Eggman: Now it is time. Time to show these aliens the power of the Eggman Empire! CHARGE!!! (Eggman's Eggpawns leave the bridge preparing to be deployed in the city) (Back with the heroes) Sally: I never thought Eggman would help us. Amy: Well, its not the first time we've teamed up with him. Knuckles: He wants to take over the world, so it makes sense he won't let the Zerg destroy it. Sonia: Do you think he can be trusted? Sally: For now, yes. And like it or not, we need his help. Rouge: Eggman's forces will be here soon. We can now start our counter attack. Silver: She's right! The tide has now turned! We really can win this! Vector: All right! Come on, boys! Let's get to it! Charmy: Yes, sir! Esipo: Roger. (The heroes all start moving out. With the arrival of Eggman's robot soldiers they all attack he Zerg ground forces. Meanwhile Eggman's fleet battles the Zerg fleet keeping all air born enemies away from the heroes) (Meanwhile aboard Sarah Kerrigan's flagship) Sarah Kerrigan: Where did they get a fleet!? Flint Vorselon: I don't know Kerrigan! It came out of nowhere! Sarah Kerrigan: My forces are taking heavy damage! And the arrival of this fleet has raised the heroes moral! They are fighting back even harder! Flint Vorselon: If you allow me Kerrigan, I'm prepared to- Sarah Kerrigan: No! I'm sick of this! (Starts to leave the bridge) You know the old saying: You want something done right...do it yourself! (Back on the battle field, the heroes, with the help of Eggman's force, have pushed the Zerg forces back) Antoine: We're doing it! Fiona: All right! We got this! Scourge: Come on, Zerg! Is that all you got!? Jinx: We've cleared another area that was filled with Zerg! Manic: Come on, guys! Let's finish off these guys! (The heroes start charging but suddenly they are pushed by a powerful force from out of nowhere) Sonia: What was that? Lara Su: Hey, who's that!? (There standing nearby is the leader of the Zergs herself. Sarah Kerrigan) Sally: Sarah Kerrigan! Sarah Kerrigan: How nice it is to see you again, princess. Lien Da: So this is queen bitch, huh? Sarah Kerrigan: I must say, Sally: You have put up an amazing fight. You and your people would have made amazing allies to the Invaders. But you are far too much trouble! Sally: I've told you before, Sarah! We will NEVER join you! Sarah Kerrigan: You seriously choose to ally with the humans!? They who will turn on you!? Sally: Humanity will not turn on us! We live in this world together! And we will defend it together! Sarah Kerrigan: So be it... Now you all feel the true power of the Queen of the Zerg!! (Suddenly wings appear on Sarah's back as she readies herself to fight. And the Freedom Fighters and the P Team do the same) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius